AsdfMovie(Dragon Ball and Phineas and Ferb edition
by chcu12971
Summary: An Adaptation of AsdfMovie with characters of Phineas and Ferb and Dragon Ball.


Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama, Phineas and Ferb are owned by Disney and AsdfMovie is owned by Tomska.

* * *

Grandpa Gohan and Goku were playing around in their house.

Gohan reached out and took Goku's "nose".

Gohan: Got your nose!

They were interrupted when Major Monagram kicked the door open

Major Monagram: Look out! He's got a nose!

(BLAM!)

(Don't worry, Gohan survives because his fate in the Manga is way different.)

* * *

Stacy ran to Candace.

Stacy: You gotta help me! My bow is evil and it's gonna kill meeee...

Candace backed away in fear. Though to be honest, She's seen stranger things.

(Unexpected Stranger Things reference!)

Stacy: Please don't hurt me...

Tie: (Sinister laugh)

* * *

Son Gohan was in such a good mood today that he decided to say hello to every inanimate object he saw.

Son Gohan: Hello, Flying Nimbus!

He knew there was no way that the magic cloud would respond until...

Flying Nimbus: Hello!

Gohan stood there for a couple of seconds until he ran away screaming.

* * *

Vegeta stared down at a tiny potato.

Vegeta: Die potato!

Potato: Nooooooooooo!

(SPLAT!)

The Saiyan Prince had crushed it.

* * *

Yamcha was hungry so he decided to eat a cake.

Yamcha: Mmmm... Yum!

As he cut the cake, Something shocking happened.

Cake: Aaaaahhhhhh! Why would you do this?! I have a wife and family!

Yamcha: NOOOOOOO!

Cake: Aahh... The pain... It's Unbearable!

Yamcha: What have I done?!

Cake: Aahhh... Tell My Children I love them...

Cupcakes: DADDY!

Cake: Ugghhh...The cake flopped off the table to his death

Yamcha: NOOOOOOO!

Cupcakes: NOOOOO!

(SPLAT!)

* * *

Singers: Krillin The Moon Guy!

Krillin just stood on the moon.

Krillin: How did I get here?

Announcer: The End.

* * *

Phineas: Kitten Fight!

Ferb: No, wait! I'm allergic to adorableness!

Too late, Phineas threw the kitten towards his stepbrother.

Ferb picked up the kitten.

Ferb: Aww...

R.I.P FERB FLETCHER

* * *

Roshi watched as Krillin skated

Roshi: Krillin, you can't skate here!

Kid Krillin: You can't tell me what to do!

(KABOOM!)

It turned out that Krillin was skateboarding in a mine field.

Krillin death: 1

* * *

Raditz approached Baljeet.

Raditz: You're gettin' mugged, kid!

Baljeet: No, you're getting mugged!

Raditz: AAHH! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!

* * *

Phineas and Isabella laid underneath the stars.

Phineas: So beautiful out here.

Isabella: Yeah, it's just me, you and Shenron.

Shenron: Hey! You two should kiss!

* * *

Phineas: I wonder if my platypus can fly...

Perry flew up in the air.

Phineas: Huh.

* * *

Kid Krillin: Hey, what'd you get for your birthday?

Kid Goku: I got older!

Goku suddenly aged to his adult self.

Goku: HNNNGGGHHH!

Krillin: AAAAAAARGH! That is weird.

* * *

Yamcha: Hey, Candace! Do you wanna go to the prom with me?

Candace: Aw, I'm sorry, but I'm a ghost.

Yamcha: But you're not-?

(KABLAM!)

Yamcha stood there in shock as Candace's ghost floated upward.

Candace: Bye, Yamcha!

* * *

Singers: Krillin the Moon guy!

Krillin's skeleton floated on the moon.

Krillin death: 2

Screen: The End.

* * *

Kid Goku and Grandpa Gohan was sitting on their couch when Gohan decided to tell Goku the the truth...

Grandpa Gohan: You're adopted!

Goku's jaw dropped

* * *

Krillin: (singing) It's a lovely day to walk down the road, and if I ever stop singing I will explode!

Goku: Hey, Krillin!

Krillin: What have you done?

(BOOM!)

Krillin was dead...again.

Krillin death: 3

* * *

Goten: Can Pan come out to play?

Videl: Sure!

Pan bursted out of her mother's uterus and ran off with Goten and Trunks.

* * *

Ginger: Honey, I'm pregnant!

Her partner Gretchen stared in shock.

Ginger: I can explain!

* * *

Phineas: Hey, wanna see an impression of my dad?

Goten: Sure!

Phineas disappeared.

Goten: ...comedy.

* * *

Gohan: My beautiful baby! This is the happiest day of my Life!

Videl: If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!

Gohan clapped his his hands before realizing that he accidentally dropped Pan.

* * *

Candace: Aww... Babies grow up so fast.

Videl: THEY DO!?

(KABOOM)

Pan: Hello, I have been Born!

* * *

Singers: Invisible Krillin Adventures!

Yamcha: Hey, Krillin, catch the Frisbee!

The frisbee whooshed right through Krillin and decapitated him.

Yamcha: K-Krillin?

Krillin death: 4

* * *

Krillin was hanging on a ledge.

Krillin: Save me, Agent P!

Perry: No.

*Krillin falls to his death*

Krillin: You're a diiiiiiiiiiiiiick-

(SPLAT!)

Krillin death: 5

* * *

THE END


End file.
